


All I Wanna do is Run

by ThePanicRoom



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angel (Borderlands) Lives, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, happyish ending, sad hours, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePanicRoom/pseuds/ThePanicRoom
Summary: Aka the one where Moxxi isn't over Maya's death and so she immediately adopts Ava and AngelIf you had told Moxxi five years earlier that she would be the adoptive mother of two siren girls, she would have laughed and cut you off for the night. Today? She cried.





	All I Wanna do is Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vampiricrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricrose/gifts).

> So, me and @maorittsu have decided that we will Single Handedly Fill the Maya/Moxxi tag since y'all are Pussies and won't help us >:(
> 
> Also, once again, this is based off of BL3 that I have NOT played, but there ARE spoilers!!!  
Beware!!!  
This is slightly AU, bc I,,,, wanted Angel to stay. Anyway, this is self-indulgent and kinda bad, but take it. Please. :'))
> 
> Also no beta we die like men

If you had told Moxxi five years ago that she would be adopting two more children so soon after her son, and lovers death? She would have laughed. She would have laughed until tears streamed down her face and she couldn't stand straight. It seemed so absurd that she, Mad Moxxi, would have any more kids, especially after how well her last two turned out. Not to say she wasn't proud of Scooter and Ellie, god knows she always had been, but it wouldn't have even been a thought in her constantly buzzing mind.  
Now, however, she cried. She cried, and mourned, and screamed until she couldn't breathe. It had taken three years to even start to get over the loss of her baby boy, so the news of Maya's departure ruined her. It broke her down.  
It wasn't instantaneous, hell, it took her weeks to warm up to the two Siren children, but she made sure they always had a place to sleep. Always were fed. Always were cared for. Moxxi didn't know when it had happened really. She almost didn't notice the small switch inside her that made her spend more and more time with the two, or grow protective, until the day Lilith decided to wander in, human and raw, and pick a fight with Angel and Ava. Moxxi had all but lept over the counter, and jumped to their aid. She spit and cursed at Lilith, her trusty Rubi in one hand, pressed to the former Siren's throat.  
"Get your ass outta here right now, before I blow your fuckin' face off, Sugar." She sneered, leaning in close, making sure Rubi's blade was pressed to the skin.  
"And if I ever hear about you harrasin' my daughters again," she started, pushing Lilith back toward the wall.  
"I will kill you, with no fuckin' remorse." The bar owner growled lowly, her resolve firm, and her gaze steady. It took seconds for Lilith to finally scoff and and take off, with a final pointed glare at the two cowering sirens. Moxxi wasted no time in turning to them, gathering them close in her arms without a second thought.  
"Are you girls okay..?" She whispered, Rubi forgotten on the floor, her hands threading through each girls hair in affectionate possession. Mumbled affirmations and weak sniffles were Moxxi's only reply. She ushered the two girls toward the back, where their home resided, and sat them down. Moxxi can't remember when she stopped looking at Ava and seeing Maya, only the young and broken girl she really was, or when she stopped seeing Angel and thinking of Jack. All she felt now was pure, raw love. It hurt. She didn't want to open her heart after Maya's death. She still is afraid of being this way. The tears on her cheeks didn't register in Moxxi's mind until two sets of small hands took both of hers. Four eyes staring up in concern.  
"Moxx'...?" Angels soft voice called up, Ava's matching, sad, gaze meeting Moxxi's own. The oldest woman could feel her lip trembling as she smiled through it, her chest constricting with the words she spoke next.  
"Mom. Please... Call me mom..." Her voice came out broken, and her hands trembled in the warm holds. Within moments, those hands left her own and wrapped around her waist. Both girls had moved so fast, so surely, and wasted no time in launching into the hug. Moxxi finally broke down. She cradled both girls tightly to her body, and allowed herself to sob, and cry, and mourn once more.  
"Mom... Mom, please don't cry." Ava tried this time, her voice wavering on the words, as both girls grip tightened.  
"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Moxxi whispered, pressing a lingering kiss to each girls head, pulling them impossibly closer.  
"God, I'm so, so sorry..."  
"It's okay..."  
"I love you, girls..."  
"We love you too."


End file.
